


Stop before it gets out of hand

by 1ThatYaoiFanGirl1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ThatYaoiFanGirl1/pseuds/1ThatYaoiFanGirl1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brotherly story about Sam and Dean and how far Dean will go to protect his brother before it's the death of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop before it gets out of hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is a supernatural fic, it might be wincest if you look a certain way but it's mostly a story of Dean protecting his brother.

”Sam, Sam…Come on don't joke around Sammy!” A brother who was called Dean, he was also a hunter might I add. He was sitting on a patch of grass that had blood on it and in the distance you could hear the screams of the demons that was getting killed by some other hunters that was attacking them. He had his little yet taller brother named Sam lying on his lap; the only difference was that the younger looked like a dead man. Dean looked like he was nearly crying. Sam had blood spilling everywhere yet the boy didn't seem fazed at all by his own blood coming out of his body. 

 

Sam let out a chock like cough a bit of blood came out of his mouth as he continued to cough, he looked up at Dean seeing his older brother so…variable, he has never saw Dean cried in front of him or looked like this…He coughed again but smiled slightly even though it hurt. “Dean…this is it for me, so just cry." Sam said in a mother like tone, so that's what Dean did, he cried and cried until there was no more tears to fall. Dean's vision was all jumbled up he couldn't see anything cause of his tears it was like a fog just came. He felt a soft hand wiping away the fog, when he could see everything he felt sick. Sam was all pale, paler then a few minutes ago, he was now nearly a blue colour. Bags were under his eyes, and all the blood, just the blood made Dean feel like he was going to through up. Sam was right; this is it for him, Sam was going to die in his arms. 

 

Dean started to panic he didn't know what to do! Sam and Bobby was the only family he had now. He just can't lose Sam, he just can't! So he raised his head up and started to look up to the night sky, "Cas! I need you Cas! Please...Castiel I need your help!" Dean turned around and looked at his brother his eyes were still open and his breathing was fine but his face was getting much paler.

 

Soon wing claps could be heard and there stood Castiel behind the Winchesters. "Dean what's wrong?" the angel asked, looking at the two but when he saw the blood coming from Sam’s leg, stomach, arm basically everywhere he felt sorry for Dean. Dean didn't want to say, he didn't want to admit Sam was going to be a dead man, but he needed to tell Cas.

 

"Cas, Sam's, Sam's.... Sam’s dying. The demons shot him over and over again." after he said that even more tears came running down his face. He didn't want his brother to die. He felt a hand on his right shoulder and turned. Castiel had a sad look on his face; it was for both the Winchesters.

 

"Dean just open you're eyes, Castiel said quietly that only Dean could hear. Dean gave him a look that was along the lines ‘I want to choke you!’

 

"My eyes are open Cas. Get serious could you help Sam yes or no!" Dean was getting a little bit angry now. Cas is taking his little damn time on helping Sam.

 

"Dean you're dreaming. Just open you're eyes and you'll see Sam normal again,” Castiel said again. So many thoughts ran through Dean's mind, thinking if he was a lying or if he's telling the truth.

 

Dean looked at Sam one finale time; he felt his heart stop when the other had his eyes closed and only seeing him taking in the smallest breath. Dean took a deep breath and closed his eyes letting the tears still fall, "Ok Cas you better be telling the truth." Dean then opened his eyes. He wasn't on the cold grass that had Sam’s blood on it; he was now on his hotel bed the sun shinning on him. Dean then looked to his right and he saw Sam on the laptop with a cup of coffee at his right. "S-Sam?" Dean said quietly he was even surprised that Sam turned around.

 

"Yea Dean?" Sam looked normal again, no bags under his eyes, no pale skin, no holes and no blood. Dean could feel the tears forming in his eyes but he didn't want to cry in front of a Sam that's fine. Sam looked at him with a concern look and went over to him, for a moment the two just starred but Sam end up giving him a hug, Dean straight away hugged him back, just felling the other’s heart beat and warmth calmed hi down slightly. "Dean what's wrong?" Dean didn't say a word he just can't bring any sound out of his throat pipes. "Dean please tell me." Dean was acting off he never acted like this he always had the big brother act on but it was just falling down. 

 

Dean took in a quick breath knowing that he needs to act normal, it was only a dream and he could see and feel that Sam was ok. He breathed in slightly and coughed slightly, "Well I just had a bad dream that's all." Dean patted Sam's shoulder and got out the others grip standing up and started to walk to the coffee maker. He could feel Sam's eyes looking at his back but he was happy. His brother was alive, that's all Dean needs. 

 

When Sam and Dean where supposed to get to sleep, Dean didn't. He didn't know why but half of his mind was saying 'protect Sammy' so there was Dean sitting on a chair shotgun and blade by his sides. The elder Winchester has been doing this for a month and Sam has not notice or suspected anything, if he woke up during the night Dean would say he was just going to the toilet, if Dean ever felled asleep at random points Sam would think he was up too late the night before to prepare for their next hunt. So there was Dean having a blade in his hand as he sat on the chair that was facing the door to the hotel, he slowly yawned and looked over to the alarm clock that read three am Dean decided to make some coffee to wake himself up slightly, he stood up and heard his back cracking slightly from staying in the same position for a few hours. He walked over to the coffee machine and started to make some, when he was about to pour the piping hot coffee he heard a noise, straight away Dean turned around having a grip on the blade that he carries around but he let out a little huff as he noticed it was just Cas looking at Dean. "Dean, why aren't you asleep?" Cas would sometimes come to check the Winchesters at this time to see If their ok, most of the time Sam's still up on his laptop and Dean is in a dead sleep but seeing Dean awake a weapon in hand he just needed to ask.

 

"Y'know why Cas you were in my dream, just experiencing that I can't let my eyes leave Sam." Castiel just looked at him, with a sigh he walked closer to him. 

 

"Dean. Us angels aren't supposed to do this but you two are a different case." Dean just looked at Castiel confused by his words.  
"What the hell are you going on about Cas?" Once Dean's eye blinked he was somewhere different. It was night and he was what looked like a farm but he was out on the open land, Dean turned his head around and saw Castiel hands in his pocket.  
"Look at what would happen if you keep doing this." Dean turned his head to see what Castiel was looking at and what he saw surprised him. 

 

It was a dead Dean and a dead Sam with blood still running out if their bodies. Dean just looked at this, why would Sam be dead? He swore that he would protect him no matter what. "This is next week Dean. You and Sam were just handling a few demons nothing different. But because you weren't letting you're eyes leave Sam one of the demons stabbed you, and because of this Sam tried to help you but it was one against four. Of course Sam would lose, he did die before you, you were losing blood and was near to death but Sam had much more blood going out of his body. So Dean will you still look after Sam twenty-four seven if this is your future?" Dean didn't speak he was just looking at the dead Sam, but when Castiel’s words went through his head he shook his head. If he were the cause of Sam's death he wouldn't let it happen. A defeated sigh escape from Dean's lips, Castiel just looked at Dean waiting for his answer. "Ok I'll stop doing this overprotective with Sammy, but would he live longer if I stop?" Cas just nodded. That's all that Dean needed to see, "alright then let's go back to the hotel I'm tired as hell!" Dean was now stretching his arms raising it as far as he could in the air. Castiel nodded again and when Dean opened his eyes he was lying on the hotel bed. He slowly closed his eyes; he and Sammy will go to that breakfast place down the street tomorrow. I mean what can happen, Sam's safe and he's not a nut job that's what Dean needed from Sam.

 

"It was the heat of the moment!"


End file.
